The present application relates to a structure formed by curing a material through irradiation with an energy beam, a structure forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a structure.
In the optical-film manufacturing method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-90859 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), a film made of a polycarbonate resin, which has been extruded in a film-like shape and in a molten state from a die mounted to an extruding machine, is inserted to be sandwiched between a forming roll having a surface provided with an engraved pattern and an elastic roll. In this way, the engraved pattern on the surface of the forming roll is transferred onto the film (refer, for example, to paragraph [0033] of the specification of Patent Document 1).